


Half A Day of Rest

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, But just a little, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't post to other sites please, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sawamura Daichi, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Iwaizumi mulled over Suga’s words before sparing a glance at Oikawa. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at him determinedly. He looked at Suga next and took note of the sweet smile he was projecting even though Iwaizumi could clearly see the challenging look in his eyes. Iwaizumi knew his omegas, and he knew that he was not going to be able to get out of whatever they had planned.Or, Daichi, Suga, and Oikawa plan a day of rest for Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	Half A Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! I had an early Spring break so I was able to take some time away from assignments and write some more for the series. I've got two more pieces written, so if you're interested in reading them then expect to see those posted soon. This current one includes bottom Iwa again. I hope you like it!

“Something’s bothering Iwa.” 

Suga nodded his head in agreement at Oikawa’s statement. The two were walking hand in hand back to their off campus apartment. Their school wasn’t too far away, and it was a relatively nice day outside, so they were okay with walking. 

“I’ve noticed,” Suga stated. “Probably class related, yeah? He hasn’t said anything about his job.” 

“I bet it’s his chemistry class,” Oikawa murmured. He glanced at Suga and noticed he was holding his mouth open. Without hesitating, Oikawa held up the cup of bubble tea in his other hand and moved it so Suga could easily wrap his lips around the straw. “He was working on some really important project the last time we all had our study session in the library.” 

“Mm,” Suga nodded at the memory. “I remember. I wish I could help him study, but I know absolutely nothing about chemistry.” 

Oikawa made a noise of sympathy, and as they came up on a crosswalk, he reached out and pressed the button on the small electric box. Oikawa wanted nothing more than to help ease some of Iwaizumi’s stress. The alpha had always been pretty good at managing his stress. He knew when to take breaks from his schoolwork so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed. However, sometimes schoolwork just becomes too much to handle every once in a while, regardless of if plenty of breaks are taken. 

“We can help in another way,” Oikawa stated once they’d crossed the street. “We can spoil him! I can make his favorite meal, and you can curate a list of his favorite movies and we can have a marathon.”

“What’s Daichi going to do?” 

Suga watched Oikawa’s eyes flash with mischief before his signature smirk appeared. “Dai-chan’s going to fuck him of course.” 

“You, Tooru, are a genius,” Suga announced. He stood on the tip of his toes so he could press a quick kiss to the omega’s cheek. 

“I’ve been trying to tell people that for years, Koushi, and no one believes me!” 

Suga laughed and drank some more of Oikawa’s bubble tea since he wordlessly offered the cup to him. “We’ll talk to Daichi about it when we get to the apartment. He should be there already.” 

The rest of the short walk back to the apartment consisted of Oikawa and Suga going over everyone’s schedules in order to find a day that would work best. When they stepped into the apartment, they were pleased to see Daichi sitting on the couch. His legs were crossed and he had a textbook resting in his lap. There was also a pocky stick between his lips that had Suga quirking an interested brow. 

“Daichi, is Iwa here?” Oikawa whispered. 

Daichi shook his head and eyed the two omegas sceptically. He’d long since learned that Oikawa really only whispered when he was scheming. 

“Good!” He clapped his hands together and Daichi wanted to gulp at the suddenly determined look that his features had morphed into. “We need you to do something for us.” 

“Okay…” He spoke as best he could since he was still trying to keep the pocky stick between his lips. 

“We need you to fuck Hajime.” 

Suga watched as Daichi’s mouth opened in surprise. The pocky stick fell the short distance and landed in his lap. Suga quickly reached down and picked it up before proceeding to eat it. 

“Will you do it?” Suga asked after swallowing. Daichi hadn’t said anything yet, and he was eager to hear his answer. 

“I mean, sure?” Daichi said it like it was a question. “If he wants me to, I know he doesn’t bottom often. I enjoyed topping him when we bonded, so I’d do it again.” 

“Good,” Oikawa gave him a determined nod before looking at Suga. “So we’ll do it next weekend.” 

“I’m sorry, can I ask what’s going on? I’m really confused. Have you two scheduled sex again?” 

“Yes,” Suga said. He moved to sit down beside the alpha. “I’m sure you’ve noticed Iwa has been working really hard on his chemistry project, right?” At the sight of Daichi nodding his head, Suga continued. “Right, so Oikawa came up with the idea of doing something for Iwa so he can relax, even if it’s only for a night. We’re going to treat him to his favorite food and his favorite movies, and you’re going to have sex with him.”

“Huh…” Daichi thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Okay. You’ve come up with wilder ideas than this, so I’m sure everything will turn out just fine.” 

“Daichi, have more faith in me,” Oikawa laughed. “My ideas are always perfect.” 

Daichi gave Oikawa a pointed look and the omega decided to simply ignore it. 

The two weeks leading up to the day that had been dubbed as Spoil Iwa Day had consisted of Suga secretly rifling through Iwaizumi’s DVD collection. If Iwaizumi had noticed a few had gone missing, then he didn’t say anything about it. Oikawa kept making up excuses to slip out of the apartment and make quick trips to the grocery store. Daichi simply acted like his usual self and went about his normal business of work and school. He frequented the library with Iwaizumi and tried to help him with his project as best he could. 

It was the afternoon of Spoil Iwa Day when Iwaizumi walked into the apartment and promptly had the textbook he was reading swiped from his hands. He blinked up at Oikawa and quirked a brow at the smile he was being given by the taller omega. 

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan!”

“Hi, pup…” Iwaizumi eyed him, “can I have my textbook back, please?” 

“Nope,” Oikawa popped the ‘p’ in the word before turning on his heel and walking further into the apartment. Iwaizumi followed behind him and huffed in both confusion and annoyance. As much as he loved Oikawa, he didn’t particularly have time to play games. 

“Tooru, please. I have to keep working on my project. I’m almost done and I need the textbook so I can make sure that I haven’t made any mista-” “No textbook, Hajime,” Oikawa interrupted, “at least not for the rest of the night, okay?” 

“I’d just listen to him if I were you,” Suga stated as he walked out of the bedroom. “We’ve got something planned, and it has nothing to do with chemistry…” He made a curious noise, “well, actually, it kind of does. It has to do with _our_ chemistry.” He giggled to himself and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as he watched the omega walk up to him. 

“What’s going on?” He waited for a response and didn’t protest when Suga began to remove his jacket for him. 

“We’ve noticed you’ve been really busy with your project, so we wanted to distract you for a bit. It’ll only be for the rest of the day, and then tomorrow you can go back to working on it, okay?” 

Iwaizumi mulled over Suga’s words before sparing a glance at Oikawa. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at him determinedly. He looked at Suga next and took note of the sweet smile he was projecting even though Iwaizumi could clearly see the challenging look in his eyes. Iwaizumi knew his omegas, and he knew that he was not going to be able to get out of whatever they had planned. 

It’s not like he really wanted to either. Yes, he really, really needed to make the final touches on his project, but he was tired of reading complicated chemicals and numbers. His project had taken up a better part of his life for the past two weeks, and he was simply tired of it. 

A break would be nice, even if it was only for the rest of the day. The only time he’d really been able to step away from his project was when he was at work. He didn’t consider that a suitable break though. Instead of relaxing, he was focusing on meeting the needs of customers. He needed a break that consisted of just him and his boyfriends, and he was finally being given one. 

“Okay.” 

Suga continued to smile as he began to work on unbuttoning Iwaizumi’s shirt. His jacket had long since been handed to Oikawa. “Good, now Daichi’s in the bathroom waiting for you.” He stepped behind Iwaizumi so he could give the man a gentle push towards their bedroom. He hadn’t finished unbuttoning his shirt, but he knew Daichi wouldn’t mind picking up where he had left off. 

Iwaizumi walked into the bathroom to find Daichi sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He stood up at the sight of Iwaizumi and grinned, “hi, alpha.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but Daichi could tell he wasn’t really annoyed. The soft smile on his face gave it away. “Hi, alpha,” Iwaizumi parroted his words back to him. “Our omegas sent me here, I’m assuming for a bath.” 

“Yeah, we’ve got everything planned out. Bath first, then dinner, and after that will be movies.” Daichi got to work removing the rest of Iwaizumi’s clothes. He’d already set up the bath, so once Iwaizumi was naked, he motioned him towards it. Iwaizumi stepped in and couldn’t help emitting a sigh at the warm water. He settled down and wordlessly watched Daichi undress before joining him. It was a tight fit, but Iwaizumi certainly didn’t mind sharing the space with him. 

“You’re not secretly thinking about all of the work you could be doing right now if you weren’t in here with me, right?” Daichi asked curiously. He gazed at Iwaizumi from where he was resting his back against the opposite side of the tub. 

With a shake of his head, Iwaizumi replied, “I’m not. I really do need a break from the work, Daichi. It’s been a real pain in the ass.” 

“I know, love,” Daichi stated. He ran a gentle hand along Iwaizumi’s calf, “we’ve all been able to tell. You’ve been handling the stress rather well though.” 

Iwaizumi leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Thanks.” He hummed softly at the sound of Oikawa moving about in the kitchen. “What’s he making?” 

“Agedashi tofu.”

Daichi laughed at the way Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open, “seriously? That’s my favorite.” 

“Yeah,” the younger alpha smiled, “we know.” 

Daichi listened to the way Iwaizumi rumbled in appreciation before closing his eyes again. It was nice. Sitting in the bath and taking the time to relax was nice. He’d been running off of coffee for the last two weeks so he could keep himself focused on his project, but now he wasn’t. He was just here with Daichi in their too small bathtub with their two omegas but a few rooms away. 

They didn’t start actually bathing until after Oikawa had shouted about how the food was nearly done. Once they’d done so, and had dried themselves off and dressed in comfortable clothes, they entered the kitchen to find the table already set. Suga smiled at the sight of Iwaizumi eagerly taking a seat.

“How was the bath?” Oikawa asked after everyone had settled down and the food had been thanked. 

“It was really nice. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been able to soak in a bath.” 

The four continued to make small talk while slowly but surely making their way through the food. Once they finished, and after plates and chopsticks had been washed and dried, they piled onto their too small couch so they could watch a round of movies. 

“We’ve really got to start looking around for a bigger couch,” Iwaizumi absentmindedly stated. He felt Daichi chuckle since his back was against the younger alpha’s chest. Oikawa was positioned on the opposite side with Suga settled against his chest, too. 

“I agree,” Daichi mumbled. “However, I still think this is nice.” He pressed a kiss into Iwaizumi's hair before directing his attention to the television since the first movie was starting. 

Iwaizumi was pleased to see the familiar opening credits to one of his favorite movies. He’d seen the film so many times that he was able to quote a good amount of the lines. He did so quietly underneath his breath and Daichi smiled because he could hear him. 

They’d watched two movies in their entirety, and it wasn’t until the third was just about to go off that Iwaizumi felt Suga’s feet shift into his lap. He peered over at the omega, but his eyes were glued to the television screen. He quirked an eyebrow when a foot was promptly pressed against his dick. Suga didn’t act like it was a big deal, so Iwaizumi turned his head to pay attention to the ending of the movie. 

Iwaizumi let the placement go since he figured it was an accident. However, what he couldn’t let go was the way Suga slowly began moving his foot. He felt his cock give an interested twitch at the feeling and he placed a hand on Suga’s ankle. 

“What’re you doing?”

Suga turned his head at the question and gave the alpha a perplexed look. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about, Iwa.” He smiled softly and tried to feign innocence. 

“Suga, I ca-” “shh, Iwa-chan, the movie,” Oikawa whispered. 

Iwaizumi glared at the tall omega before focusing his attention back on the television. He didn’t say anything when Suga’s foot began to move again. He simply locked his jaw and tried his best to ignore the feeling of himself getting hard. He was doing rather well until Daichi brought up a hand and accidentally brushed it against his chest. 

“Daichi,” Iwaizumi huffed because his hand had definitely lingered against his nipple. 

“Sorry,” the alpha apologized. 

“You’re not.” 

Oikawa snickered and Iwaizumi sent another glare his way. He opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, but just as he did so, Suga took it upon himself to move his foot just right. Iwaizumi sucked in a ragged breath instead and moaned when Daichi pressed his face against his neck to scent him without much warning. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Whatever do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

“I’m being felt up over here.”

Iwaizumi listened as all three of his boyfriends erupted into giggles. He wanted to roll his eyes, but Suga was still moving his damn foot and Daichi had confidently begun to touch his nipples through his shirt. 

“We’re trying to get you in the mood,” Suga explained. “Is it working?”

“Does it feel like it’s working?” 

Suga rubbed his foot against Iwaizumi’s stiff cock and smiled smugly at the way he dropped his head against Daichi’s shoulder. 

“I think so,” Suga replied. “You should take off your pants so I can get a better feel though.” 

Oikawa cackled and squeezed the omega in his arms. Suga-chan was so fun. 

“We’ve got one more thing planned…” Daichi murmured. “If you couldn’t tell…”

“You three have made it more than clear,” Iwaizumi replied. He shifted his hips and he took notice of Daichi’s erection beneath his ass. “Considering this night has been all about me, I’m guessing I’m the one who’s getting fucked?”

Daichi hesitated, “is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“Because, like, I know you don’t bottom often, and I didn’t wa-” “Daichi, it’s fine. You can fuck me; you did such a good job last time.”

As expected, Daichi rumbled at the praise. He turned his head so he could capture the younger alpha’s lips in a kiss. He groaned when Suga shifted his foot and blindly took a hold of the omega’s ankle. Iwaizumi lifted Suga’s foot in the air before gently running the tip of his finger against the sole. He smirked at Suga’s squeal of laughter and the way he tried to squirm away from Iwaizumi’s tickling. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Iwaizumi stated. He let go of Suga’s ankle so he could climb out of Oikawa’s lap. Once Iwaizumi was standing, he helped Daichi up from the couch. 

When they made it into the bedroom, Iwaizumi’s shirt was the first thing to go. Next were his pants and boxers, and last were his socks. He reached for the person closest to him so he could get his hands on their own clothes. Oikawa smiled at him once his shirt had been tugged off. 

Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss him, but Oikawa decided to take that moment to exclaim, “Suga-chan, switch with me.” Suga didn’t protest, and all Iwaizumi could do was smile at the slightly frazzled expression on Daichi’s face. He kissed the younger alpha deeply before shuffling backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He let himself fall back onto the bed and took Daichi with him. 

Iwaizumi was pleased at the way Daichi immediately slotted his bare thigh between his own. He gasped openly as Daichi grinded against him. It’d been well over a month since Iwaizumi had the younger alpha on top of him like this. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he secretly missed it. He rarely bottomed, but whenever he did, he was really fond of the feeling of having someone over him. 

“You’re going to give it to me good like last time?” Iwaizumi asked in between the heavy kisses he and Daichi were giving each other. He rubbed his cock against the younger alpha’s hip and smiled at the feeling of Daichi nodding his head. “I can’t wait.” 

Daichi figured topping Iwaizumi was always going to be nerve wracking. He didn’t feel any more confident than he did a month ago when he was inside Iwaizumi for the first time. There was just something about being the one in charge when it came to sex with Iwaizumi that just made Daichi giddy with nerves. He felt like he had something to prove to the older alpha. In hindsight, he knew that it was dumb to feel such a way. Iwaizumi wasn’t judging him, and it wasn’t like he was terrible at dominating the older alpha. 

Daichi remembered the way Iwaizumi felt when he was trembling from pleasure beneath him on the night they’d all bonded. He remembered the rough moans and the ragged breathing. Similar to that night, Daichi wanted to transfer his nervous energy to that of determination instead. He moved so he could press open mouthed kisses along his chest and abs. He kept going down, down, down, until he’d finally reached Iwaizumi’s stiff cock. 

He didn’t waste any time taking him into his mouth, much to the older alpha’s delight. He was hot and heavy against Daichi’s tongue as he began to bob his head. The feeling of hands in his hair only urged him in continuing to make Iwaizumi feel good with just his mouth. Placing his own hands on Iwaizumi’s thighs, Daichi rumbled deeply and felt the muscles tense beneath his palms. 

Iwaizumi knew Daichi could take him fully, so he carefully pushed his hips up every time Daichi’s head went down. He hollowed his cheeks and Iwaizumi tightly fisted his hair at the sensation. As much as he loved having Daichi’s mouth on him, Iwaizumi was eager to have him inside of him instead. He blindly reached over and felt for the bottle of lube that they kept in the drawer of the nightstand. Once he had it, he tapped it against Daichi’s head and watched as he looked up at him. 

“I want to feel you, alpha,” he said, watching the way Daichi’s eyes widened in shock. He tried his best not to chuckle, but Daichi was just so cute when he was caught off guard. 

Not wanting to prolong things, Daichi took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against Iwaizumi’s hole before quickly switching to his pointer finger. The first finger was always pretty easy for all of them, so Daichi wasn’t bothered that he didn’t receive much of a reaction. It was the second and third where the calm resolve usually began to crumble, and Daichi found himself feeling pretty smug when Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered at the snug intrusion. 

Iwaizumi pressed the back of his hand against his mouth so he could stifle his moans. Daichi’s fingers were fucking into him so effectively that he feared he was going to come early. He couldn’t keep his thighs from shaking, and he even surprised himself at the way his back arched off of the bed when his prostate had been prodded. 

“Daichi,” Iwaizumi gasped. “Please.” 

He didn’t have to wait long for Daichi to get into position, and for that, Iwaizumi was grateful. Their position was similar to the one they’d been in when Daichi had topped him the first time. Neither alpha cared though. Iwaizumi liked feeling Daichi on top of him, and Daichi absolutely loved being able to peer down and watch Iwaizumi’s face as he entered him. 

Iwaizumi was tight and warm as Daichi gently rocked his hips forward so the man could adjust. He leaned forward and licked into his mouth, exhaling shakily at the hands he felt against his back. He gradually picked up the pace of his hips until Iwaizumi was openly groaning at the slide of Daichi’s dick fucking into him. 

“You’re so good,” Iwaizumi panted when Daichi turned his head so he could moan into his ear. His breath hitched and his toes curled since the praise only encouraged Daichi to thrust deeper. He rarely ever bottomed, but Daichi was having him rethink his decision. 

Pulling away so he could lift one of Iwaizumi’s legs over his shoulder, Daichi was startled into stopping. He felt Iwaizumi flinch in surprise at the way Suga suddenly appeared. The omega threw a leg over Iwaizumi and settled down onto his stomach. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Suga’s thighs and peered up at him in bewilderment because for a moment he had honestly forgotten that he and Oikawa were even in the room. They’d been so quiet. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi muttered, “what did you two plan? You’re only ever quiet when you’re planning something.” 

Suga sent him a wicked grin before lifting up onto his knees. He reached a hand back and used it to help guide Iwaizumi’s cock into himself as he sunk down. He moaned softly at being filled before beginning to rut his hips. Iwaizumi’s grip on Suga’s thighs tightened and he huffed out a breath at the warmth that was suddenly surrounding his cock. 

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Oikawa when he suddenly appeared out of the corner of his eye. He was standing by the edge of the bed, so his leaking cock was eye level with the alpha. 

“Do you think you can suck me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi opened his mouth and waited for Oikawa to move forward. Instead of immediately doing so, the tall omega ran a gentle hand through his alpha’s hair. 

“Tap my hip if it’s too much, ‘kay?” He stated.

“Or mine, and I’ll get off,” Suga chimed in. 

They’d never tried this position before where Daichi was fucking into Iwaizumi and Suga was riding him all while Oikawa was being sucked off by the oldest alpha. Iwaizumi didn’t bottom often, and Daichi, Suga, and Oikawa didn’t want to overwhelm him by giving him too much to focus on.

“I will,” Iwaizumi assured. 

It took a moment for them to figure out a rhythm. Daichi placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s knees since his legs were still wrapped around his torso. He leaned forward so he could hook his chin over Suga’s shoulder and watch him continue to grind his hips down. His eyes briefly flickered up so he could admire the way Iwaizumi had relaxed his throat so Oikawa could easily fuck into his mouth. 

“He’s so hot,” Daichi whispered. 

Suga moaned as he fisted his cock, “he is.” He clenched down around the alpha beneath him when he had successfully stimulated his prostate. The feeling caused Iwaizumi to groan as his hips tried to push up into the pressure. Daichi chased after him so he could keep his own cock snugly in him. 

Iwaizumi worked on breathing through his nose since Oikawa was currently using his mouth. He closed his eyes so he could simply focus on the sensations of his boyfriends. The slide of Daichi’s cock had him trembling. He couldn’t escape from it because Suga was sitting on top of him and effectively using his cock to get off. Oikawa was thrusting into his mouth and nearly hitting the back of his throat. It was a lot, but it wasn’t too much. It was just the right amount of pleasure to have him feel like he was melting into the mattress beneath him. 

His entire body seized up at the sudden feeling of two hands finding his nipples. He pulled off of Oikawa so he could suck in a ragged breath and peer up at Suga who was smirking at him while rolling his nipples between his fingers. 

“I literally never should’ve told you about my nipples,” Iwaizumi groaned. He tried his damn hardest to keep his eyes from rolling up, but he couldn’t help it. Suga’s fingers just felt so good, and to make things worse (not really) was the fact that he was still rolling his hips. Daichi hadn’t stopped either, and Iwaizumi could feel that he was close to coming from all of the attention. 

Turning his head, he took Oikawa back into his mouth so he could have something to focus on. He put all of his energy into sucking and licking at the omega’s cock before his own pleasure was consuming him entirely. He turned his head away from Oikawa and struggled a bit to not get overwhelmed by being fucked and ridden at the same time. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as his brows furrowed inward. He tried moving his hips away from Daichi, but that only caused him to go deeper into Suga which caused the omega to clench down around him. It was too much, the feeling of being stuffed and surrounded was too much. Just as he was lifting his fingers to tap at Suga’s hip, Iwaizumi could feel Daichi’s knot beginning to form. It tugged against his rim and Iwaizumi let out an uncharacteristic whine as his own knot started to swell. 

“I’m coming,” he gasped brokenly because he could feel it. His orgasm was building as his body continued to be subjected to the movements of his lovers. His eyes rolled up behind tan eyelids and he pulled a rumble from deep within his chest. He hooked trembling legs around Daichi's torso and damn near sobbed at the pressure against his prostate. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he babbled, “fuck, I-” 

Three sets of eyes were locked onto the older alpha as his body seized up and he fell into his orgasm. He moaned unabadashly and none of them cared that the neighbors could probably hear him. They’d take all the noise complaints in the world if it meant they could continue to hear their alpha openly coming undone. 

Suga reached a hand down to gently press his palm against Iwaizumi’s cheek once his body went limp. He tried his best not to move too much since Iwaizumi was now tied to him until his knot went down. He watched a grimace flicker across the alpha’s face when he shifted his hips beneath Suga. 

“Too much?” 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes at Suga’s question. “I was going to tap your hip,” he answered truthfully. “I came before I could. It was a lot, but it was still a really good orgasm.” 

Suga nodded his head in understanding. “Hopefully your knot will go down soon, so I can get off of you.”

Iwaizumi trailed his eyes down towards Suga's cock that was still straining and hard. He fisted it in his hand and clenched his jaw at the way Suga instinctively rolled his hips. Iwaizumi couldn’t recall a time where he’d ever been this overly sensitive after an orgasm before. 

“Hands off,” Suga gently slapped Iwaizumi’s hands away. “I can’t sit still when you’re touching me.”

“But you haven’t come yet,” Iwaizumi frowned. “None of you have.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Daichi stated. “Tonight’s not about us. We’ll worry about ourselves after we get you situated.”

Oikawa poked Iwaizumi’s cheek to get his attention. “You’re going to have to face the neighbors tomorrow.” He didn’t try to hide his smirk of amusement at the sight of Iwaizumi blushing. 

“Well the night’s not over yet, Tooru,” Suga teased as he carefully lifted himself off of Iwaizumi’s knot since it had gone down enough for him to do so. “I think I’ll have you moaning just as loud as Iwa in a minute.” 

“Looking forward to it, Kou-chan,” Oikawa replied easily. 

Iwaizumi pushed himself up into a sitting position. He leaned his back against the headboard and eagerly pulled Daichi in between his spread legs. The alpha went easily and gave a pleased rumble when his back hit Iwaizumi’s warm chest. The older alpha didn’t hesitate in beginning to fist Daichi’s cock since it was still wet with lube. 

Hooking his chin over Daichi’s shoulder, he watched Suga sink down onto Oikawa’s cock. At the sight of Suga taking himself into his hand, Iwaizumi made a curious noise. 

“It’s my day, right?” He asked. Suga looked at him, perplexed. He nodded his head and Iwaizumi continued. “I wouldn’t mind watching you come without using your hands.”

Iwaizumi smiled sweetly at Suga’s unimpressed look. He made another noise when he watched Suga place his hands on Oikawa’s chest. “Behind your back would be nice.” The amused look from Oikawa didn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. “You don’t get to come until I say, Tooru.” 

“Aw,” Oikawa whined, “Iwa-chan.” 

Daichi bit his lip because there was no way he was going to be subjected to Iwaizumi’s rules. He simply stayed as still as possible and watched Suga move his hands so they were clasped behind his back. He looked quite determined, and Daichi found it rather endearing because Suga had always been up for nearly any challenge that was thrown his way. 

Iwaizumi gave a firm tug to Daichi’s cock once Suga started moving. Oikawa placed his hands on Suga’s thighs so the older omega wouldn’t accidentally lose his balance. It took the two a minute to figure out a rhythm, but both alphas knew they’d found it as soon as Suga’s upper body was curling forward and Oikawa’s back was arching high. 

Daichi fucked up into Iwaizumi’s hand and moaned softly. He didn’t know if he wanted to close his eyes and bask in the pleasure he was feeling or keep them open instead and watch Suga and Oikawa. His decision was made for him when Oikawa bent his legs and planted his feet against the mattress so he’d be able to thrust into Suga better. The older omega keened and his thighs trembled.

“Right there,” Suga panted, he lifted himself up as best he could before dropping back down. Daichi just knew his thighs were going to be sore tomorrow. 

Oikawa tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and fought the urge to flip himself and Suga over so he could chase after his orgasm. He could feel it building up within himself with every thrust of his hips. Suga was clenching around his cock and letting out these cute little whimpers. His whole chest was flushed from arousal and his cock was leaking precum. 

Weakly, Suga lifted himself up again and relished in the slide of Oikawa’s cock. Since he couldn’t use his hands, his thighs were taking most of his weight. At a particularly well timed thrust from Oikawa, Suga’s thighs gave out on him and the omega could only muster a hitched gasp before he was painting Oikawa’s chest with his cum. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa swore, his nails digging cresent shaped indents into Suga’s thighs. He bit down on his lip to distract himself from the way Suga was clenching around his cock as he worked himself through his orgasm. He was so close, but Iwaizumi hadn’t said he could come, yet. “Iwa-chan.” 

“Go ahead.”

Iwaizumi’s nonchalant reply had Oikawa sitting up and wrapping both arms around Suga’s upper body. He rolled himself and the other omega over until he was on top and Suga’s back was against the mattress. Eagerly, he dicked into the pliant body beneath his and groaned in relief as his abrupt orgasm washed over him in waves. 

Suga captured Oikawa’s lips in a soft kiss before turning his head to look at Daichi and Iwaizumi. He’d done so just in time to witness Daichi pressing his face against Iwaizumi’s neck as he gasped through an orgasm. Iwaizumi didn’t stop fisting the younger alpha’s cock until Daichi was weakly pushing his hand away. 

Oikawa dropped down beside Suga and purred contently. “Right, so Spoil Tooru Day will be next Saturday.” 

Suga playfully slapped Oikawa’s chest and grimaced at the feeling of his hand coming back wet. “I don’t think you can plan your own day.” 

“Says who?” 

“Me, obviously.”

Daichi smiled softly from where he was still sitting between Iwaizumi’s legs. He listened to the two omegas bicker about the logistics of planning one’s own day while Iwaizumi ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“Let’s go shower,” Iwaizumi whispered. 

Humming in agreement, Daichi moved so he and Iwaizumi could sneak off to clean themselves up. When they returned, Suga and Oikawa were still discussing whether it was practical to plan one’s own day because then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, and that would make it less fun. Iwaizumi smiled tiredly and pulled the omegas up from the bed before ushering them into the bathroom. He hoped they’d get the hint and shower. Thankfully they did, and the alpha gave a pleased rumble when they came out and climbed into the freshly made bed. 

Oikawa and Suga weren’t bickering anymore, so Daichi was tempted to ask if Spoil Tooru Day was actually going to happen. However, one glance at Iwaizumi told him not to get the two omegas started again. 

“So which one of us is going to deliver an apology tomorrow to the neighbors?” Suga asked. “There’s no way they didn’t hear us.” 

“I’ll do it,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I’m surprised we haven’t been kicked out yet.” 

“I think the only thing saving us is the fact that all of our neighbors are around our age,” Daichi stated. 

Oikawa made a curious noise, “I wonder what our sex sounds like to others… We should record it one day so we can play it back and listen. I bet I sound beautiful, like music to one’s ears.” 

“Go to sleep, Tooru,” Iwaizumi groaned. It wasn’t the most absurd thing he’d heard the man say, but it was certainly up there. 

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa turned over and pulled the closest body towards him. It happened to be Daichi, and the alpha went easily. The two found sleep quickly, and Suga was just beginning to drift off when he felt the bed shift beneath him. He pretended to be asleep while Iwaizumi quietly slipped out of the room. 

Suga waited ten minutes before following him. “I knew it,” he said softly. He smiled a bit at the way Iwaizumi jumped in surprise from where he was sitting on the couch. Resting on his lap was his laptop, and on the arm rest of the couch was his chemistry textbook. 

"What do I have to do in order to keep you quiet?"

“Buy me mapo tofu and Daichi and Oikawa won't know a single thing,” Suga stated as he nestled in beside Iwaizumi. He draped a blanket over himself before adding, “and it has to be the extra spicy kind from that restaurant I really like.” 

“Deal,” Iwaizumi agreed. “I’ll even buy you dessert, too.”

Suga smiled and purred happily before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Iwaizumi typing away on his laptop. The alpha worked as quietly as he could, and once he was finished making last minute edits and proofreading, he settled down beside Suga and found sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
